


Music Room Meeting

by PictureMeBroken



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: Hansol stumbles on Jisoo singing in the music room.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Music Room Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago as a bed time story for one of my friends, so it starts off cheesy as hell with Once Upon a Time.xD

Once upon a time, there was a boy

This boy wasn't necessarily average, he was a bit above, good looks, good family, nice house in the suburbs. His grades were spectacular, his smile to die for and most of his class, if not the whole school, was infatuated with him.

Sadly though, most people were intimidated by the idea of him, taking his shyness for antisocialness and thinking his short answers were fueled by a holier-than-thou attitude rather than severe awkwardness and mild anxiety. Poor Jisoo was lonely.

He tried not to let it get to him too much, spending his free time in one of the school's music rooms and strumming away to the tune of his current favorite song.

That's how Hansol finds him.

He's a freshman, wandering the halls of the junior floor when he hears the singing. "All I hear is raindrops, falling on the rooftop." By the chorus he's smitten, half inside the music room and watching as this beautiful boy sings his heart out to an empty room.

Hansol knows him, vaguely, most of the school does. But no one had ever mentioned that he has the voice of an angel.

"You have a beautiful voice," Hansol says when Jisoo stops strumming, arm falling into his lap beside the guitar.

Jisoo jumps, almost drops the instrument as he stands up and stutters. "I-I didn't- I, um."

Hansol can't help the chuckle that leaves his lips. "I'm Hansol."

"J-Jisoo," he replies, smiling. "You can call me Joshua, though. I-if you want." He blushes on the end and Hansol has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep to himself how cute the elder looks.

He finally walks fully into the room, closing the door behind him and taking a seat on the floor near Jisoo's chair. "Will you play something else for me?"

"Sure," the elder agrees, reclaiming his seat and propping the guitar back up on his knee. "What do you want to hear?"

"I think I'd like anything you sing," Hansol says before he can stop himself. It's his turn to laugh awkwardly and blush, but he can't even feel embarrassed since Jisoo is smiling beautifully at him.

"Baby good night," the elder starts, fingers plucking at the guitar strings gingerly. His voice is soft and sweet and at this point Hansol is 110% certain he has a huge crush on the boy in front of him.

"Do you sing a lot?" Hansol asks three songs later, once Jisoo has stopped stuttering every time he speaks more than a few words and seems to have calmed down significantly from Hansol startling him earlier.

"Yeah. Almost every day. I've never really sang in front of anyone though." Jisoo's still strumming, mixing random chords as he speaks.

Hansol smiles up at him from his position on the floor. "So I'm the first, then?"

Jisoo laughs, a faint blush covering his cheeks once more as he nods. "Yeah, you're the first."

Hansol's reply is cut off by a text from his little sister, worrying about why it's taking him so long to get home. He stands and slings his backpack onto his shoulder. "I've gotta get home."

Jisoo nods, a hint of disappoint flaring in his chest. "Yeah, I should probably go home too." He cases his guitar as Hansol makes his way to the door.

Jisoo sighs a little at himself. It isn't as if he and Hansol were friends or anything, they'd never even spoken until fifteen minutes ago, he shouldn't be so sad about the younger leaving him alone again.

"Hey hyung," Hansol calls when he reaches the door. Jisoo turns to see the younger beaming at him. "Let's sing together tomorrow, okay?"

Jisoo doesn't even try to stop the grin that breaks out at the words. "Yeah, let's do that. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow, hyung. Be safe going home."

  
And with that Hansol's gone. But for once, Jisoo doesn't feel lonely; he feels happy at the prospect of seeing a bright eyed freshman who said he likes his voice.


End file.
